Death March
Death March, originally known as Deus Ex, is a game mode in Call of Duty Online. The objective of the game is for the players to escort and protect a BTR which picks up survivors along the way. (four survivors on easy, five survivors on hard). Players must call in the rescue for suvivors, much the same as in Cyborg Evacuation, once called in, the survivor will follow the player to the BTR and will enter. This gamemode is very similar to Cyborg Evacuation, features largely the same type of cyborgs, perk system and upgrades/kill streaks and the player must fight through wave after wave of them until the end. However, there are suicide bomber cyborgs which will run screaming at the BTR and will hover and explode mid air unless destroyed before doing so, which will damage or destroy the BTR depending on severity of the attack. If the cyborgs damage the BTR, it can be repaired by a player at the cost of two pokers. If the tank sustains more than 75% damage, the game will end as a loss. There is also a rotating crushing roller at the front of the BTR which can be activated for a limited time at the cost of three pokers, activating this feature is recommended as it will help break through the cyborgs much easier and reduce the successful attacks on the BTR. The BTR also has a tank turret on the top, which can be activated for a limited time at the cost of four pokers, this will allow a single player to climb on top and fire the turret, it is most effective against cyborg bosses and suicide bombers. Once, the BTR has made its way to the end of the map, a BOSS cyborg will appear (much like godzilla) which the players must destroy. It will pick up and throw tanker trucks at the players and the BTR, if this tanker is shot at and destroyed, it will take out a considerable chunk of the BOSS's health. The BOSS can teleport randomly to escape attacks. The BOSS has several methods of attack against the players and the BTR, it will fire a machine gun attached to its arm and can fire explosive balls much like grenades out of its back. Once the BOSS has lost 90% of its health, it will spawn in heavies which will generate a shield to protect the BOSS. The players must destroy these in order to collapse the shield, at which point the BOSS will disappear. UFO's will appear at certain points during the final battle and abduct players, if abducted, the player will have to face two Deathbringers with miniguns, if successful the player is returned to the surface with max ammo and the minigun, if the player fails or the 30 seconds runs out inside the UFO, the player will fall to the surface in last stand and if not revived in time, will die. The UFO can be destroyed by other players, which will prevent the player from being abducted. The UFO's after the first BOSS is defeated will start to abduct the cyborgs, which will transform them into mini BOSS'es if the UFO's are not destroyed, they will teleport in along with the Mega BOSS at the end (three bosses) if the UFO's are destroyed, there will be fewer or no mini BOSS'es. After the final bosses are all defeated, the mega boss will scream and then start to crack and explode. At which point, players have 30 seconds to board the BTR being given death machines with unlimited ammo. Once, the 30 seconds are up, the BTR will leave the map and the map will be nuked by friendly forces. Maps *Arsenal *Farm Night Video Call of Duty Online Cyborg Evacuation "Deus Ex" game mode|Gameplay on Arsenal. Call of Duty Online Night Farm Deathmarch GPAS-12 gameplay|Gameplay on Night Farm. Call of Duty Online "Deus Ex" Deathmarch Burgertown 1 new map gameplay|Gameplay on Suburb. Category:Call of Duty Online Gametypes